comic_confandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:LexiLexi/New Shows Going to Comic Con
__NOEDITSECTION__ Were you excited to find out which shows are going to the 2012 Comic-Con? It seems that the studios are beginning to announce which shows are going, and which are staying behind. Like usual, Warner Bros. will have a strong presence at Comic-Con, and this year is no exception given the shows that have been awarded panels at the fan convention. The shows we know of so far, who are going to San Diego, are as follows: July 12 *Nikita (Stars Maggie Q, Shane West and Lyndsy Forseca; Executive Producer Craig Silverstein) *MAD (Producers Kevin Shinick and Mark Marek) July 13 *The Big Bang Theory *666 Park Avenue (Stars Terry O’Quinn, Rachael Taylor and Dave Annable join executive producers David Wilcox and Matthew Miller. There will be a screening in addition to panel) *Arrow (Stars including Stephen Amell. There will be a screening in addition to panel) *Cult (Stars Matt Davis, Jessica Lucas, Alona Tal and Robert Knepper join executive producer Rockne S. O’Bannon) *Revolution *Childrens Hospital ( Star/executive producer Rob Corddry and executive producer Jonathan Stern will join stars Lake Bell, Erinn Hayes, Rob Huebel, Megan Mullally, Henry Winkler and Ken Marino) *Bob's Burgers (Cast including H. Jon Benjamin, John Roberts, Dan Mintz, Eugene Mirman and Kristen Schaal) *Bones ( Stars David Boreanaz and Emily Deschanel as well as creator and executive producer Hart Hanson and executive producer Stephen Nathan) *Brickleberry *NTSF:SD:SUV (Rob Corddry will moderate) *Robot Chicken (Co-creators Seth Green and Matthew Senreich, Tom Root, Matthew Beans and Breckin Meyer will participate with DC Entertainment’s Geoff Johns to preview the Robot Chicken DC Comics Special) *Spartacus (Stars Liam McIntyre and Manu Bennett will join showrunner Steven S. DeKnight) *The Venture Bros. (Creators Jackson Publick and Doc Hammer) July 14 *The Simpsons *Family Guy (Seth MacFarlane) *American Dad (Seth MacFarlane) *The Following (Stars Kevin Bacon and James Purefoy join executive producers Kevin Williamson and Marcos Siega) *Futurama (Creator/Executive Producer Matt Groening, Executive Producer David X. Cohen, and stars Billy West, Katey Sagal, John DiMaggio, and Maurice LaMarche) *Glee (Stars Lea Michele, Cory Monteith, Darren Criss, Kevin McHale, Jenna Ushkowitz and Naya Rivera will join executive producer Brad Falchuk, but no Ryan Murphy) *Person of Interest *Revolution (Stars Billy Burke, Giancarlo Esposito and Tracy Spiridakos join creator/executive producer Eric Kripke and director/co-executive producer Jon Favreau) *The Vampire Diaries (Stars Nina Dobrev, Paul Wesley, Ian Somerhalder join executive producers/writers Kevin Williamson and Julie Plec) July 15 *The Cleveland Show (Seth MacFarlane) *DC Nation *Fringe (Stars Anna Torv, Joshua Jackson, Lance Reddick, Blair Brown, Jasika Nicole and John Noble join the show’s executive producers for the panel) *Sons of Anarchy (Series creator Kurt Sutter; cast members Mark Boone Junior, Kim Coates, Tommy Flanagan, Charlie Hunnam, Ron Perlman, Maggie Siff, Katey Sagal and Theo Rossi) *Supernatural (Stars Jared Padalecki and Jensen Ackles, as well as recurring guest stars Misha Collins, Jim Beaver and Mark A. Sheppard, plus new executive producer Jeremy Carver and consulting producer Ben Edlund) In particular, Fringe and Big Bang Theory will be getting upgrades--they will be in the spacious Hall H, which has previously hosted prestigious shows such as Lost. Are there any shows that you believe deserve upgrades, or a space at the convention? Comment below and let us know what you think! Source: Entertainment Weekly Category:Blog posts